


No matter the distance

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, if one could say so, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Tobirama has been in a relationship for two years. He met with Madara on a dating app, all that time ago, and he can't imagine his life without him anymore. The only little thing, is that they never met. Yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another fic. Which i finished long ago, really but editing is tiring and i really need a beta I can trust.
> 
> Anyways, this will have a second chapter, and I might add tags then ? For now, have this :D
> 
> I have a new blog (to go around my shadowbanning problem on Tumblr as sending a message to the staff didn't change a thing) it's : itssylthings. Which is hard to pronounce, surely :D But I'll be posting links there, then reblog them to my main blog so they appear in the tags.

There were times when Tobirama was ashamed of this. Him, having this kind of relationship ? It wasn't logical. It wasn't something people would expect from him but he had stopped caring for others’ judgement long ago. It didn't help sooth his feelings concerning the whole situation, though. It was too weird, too .. off putting, in ways he had never thought it would be. But he couldn't and wouldn't put an end on it either, because he was actually liking what he had with that guy.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
And, when his brain reminded him of the weirdness of the situation, Tobirama thought of his brother's words again. Kawarama was younger, his youngest brother and he probably should have never known about it. Oh, he wasn't some pure innocent soul, Kawa definitely was more experienced than he'd ever be, he was comfortable with all this, comfortable with his own sexuality and needs but Tobirama hadn't wanted him to stumble on that text. He should have been more careful, he shouldn't have allowed Kawa to use his phone knowing he could receive a text whenever. But it happened and Kawa couldn't help reading it as the notification showed it all at the top of the screen and what followed had been one awkward moment for Tobirama.  
  
Not for his brother, though. Tobirama remembered his embarrassed chuckle, the one he thought was judgemental but only was Kawarama's way to apologise for reading that text. He did apologize with words, next, as he gave his phone back and told him something Tobirama could never forget.  
  
“Whatever makes you happy, Tobe,” he had say, shrugging. Then he had asked for chips and a glass of coke and Tobirama fumbled in the kitchen for how long he needed so the words sank in enough for his discomfort to pass.  
  
It had started two years ago. Which was long, considering. Tobirama sometimes had troubles remembering all the details, he had been able to save the texts just in case but never actually took the time to read them again. It'd be painful, that much was obvious and he'd rather not. Instead, he relied on his memories and he made do with them. He did remember the very first message, though. He always would.  
  
“I've read your profile and I am impressed. Isn't three PhD’s enough ? Why are you studying for yet another one ?”  
  
It took Tobirama days to answer. Because he never thought anyone would care for his PhD's, he didn't even know why he mentioned them on his profile. The guys going on that app didn't exactly look for brains. Hell, Tobirama didn't even use this kind of apps, usually. He thought them stupid but that one night had been .. lonely. He only created his account because he had wanted, needed distraction. He never thought he'd find anyone worth his time on it.  
  
But it happened. And two years later, it went on and it didn't seem to head for an end. Which was the weird, embarrassing part. Two years of exclusively this. Texts and pictures and phone calls and they never, ever met, and neither him or his .. partner ? Seemed to actually think that meeting was important.  
  
Tobirama didn't have the time for a proper relationship, he kept telling himself. He still was working on his thesis, to validate his last PhD, and it was taking him so much time. He already couldn't meet with his family, with his brothers as often as he wished, how would he ever be able to make time for that man ? Really, they texted more often than not. Texts were quick and easy between two paragraphs of these thick books he always was reading. Tobirama even often used the speech to text feature so he could continue reading while answering his texts. It sometimes led to funny things, as his brain was exceptional for focusing on two things at once, but it wasn’t as easy when he was tired. But it merely ended up with something to laugh at and Tobirama had learned to not care much about it anymore, to apologise, laugh it off with him and actually type what he had wanted to say.  
  
Then, there was that other mood. When his partner's words became raw, when he called just to whisper into his ears everything he'd love to do with him, to him, everything he'd love to see Tobirama do. It had started with texts at first, with Tobirama admitting being not so experienced when it came to physical encounters because he didn't have the time for them. He did try a thing or two, when he had been younger, out of curiosity but learning had felt better overall. His man had been curious about the subject but he never pushed it. He always let Tobirama bring up the topic himself, if he wanted to talk about his own desires. And when Tobirama did so, the answers he received became .. arousing.  
  
It was on that kind of text Kawarama stumbled on. Tobirama and his man had been texting for a moment, Tobirama on the verge to ask him to call, to lead him to other things. Then Kawarama showed up and Tobirama had to pretend being nauseous to lock himself in the bathroom until his mood settled. Kawarama had read the text during that time. Mortifying.  
  
But, despite all this, they never met. Two years of relationship, as he kept calling it and Tobirama didn't always like that word, and they never saw each other in real life. They sent each other pictures, some more detailed than others, they sent hundreds of texts and called for hours. Hell, that man knew all his dirty secrets, he knew his kinks and, more importantly, was well aware of what he wished for the future, how he saw himself in ten years. But they never met and barely ever talked about ever meeting.  
  
Tobirama was comfortable with this. He didn't care, he loved what they had. But he had Kawarama promise he'd never talk of it with anyone. Nor their brothers, nor their parents. He wasn't sure they'd support him the way his little brother did. Itama might. He was too much a sweetheart to just denigrate him. Hashirama was … the kind of person to forget to think before he spoke. He'd hurt him, even if not on purpose and Tobirama wanted to avoid that. As for his parents, his father was all about traditions and his mom would rather he found something more romantic.  
  
It was under their eyes, that the shame came, after all.  
  
Madara was understanding, though. Tobirama had once told him he wasn't ready to meet, that he'd tell him when he would be and Madara accepted it with a simple yes, a smile in his tone and went on with the conversation.  
  
Was he ready, now ? Tobirama wasn't sure. It probably wasn't the right time to think about it. Or maybe it was the best time, as he was lying on his bed, unable to sleep. He wasn't even tired, despite the late hour and how he worked for six hours straight on his thesis. He did feel tired at some point and had coffee. Now he couldn't sleep anymore.  
  
Instead, he was texting with Madara. Lazily lying on his belly, his pillow in his arms, reading Madara's words and trying to answer with interesting enough things. Tobirama wasn't the most sociable man, if you asked anyone. He didn't like loud places, he didn't like crowds. He wasn't the kind of person to talk if he had nothing to say. Some people called him cold, because of it. And, after two years of texting, he would have thought Madara would had grown bored with him, and would have moved away from him. It happened with people he called friends before, as he had continued to study and they settled and their interests started to differ. But Madara never failed to answer, even to his most basic texts, even when he merely said he wouldn't text for a moment because of a lecture or because he was studying. Even if he only sent a short “Talk to you later”, he always answered.  
  
It made Tobirama feel more confident about all this.  
  
Tobirama couldn't help startling, though, when his phone started to ring in his hand. He looked at the screen for a time, at Madara's name, wondering why he was calling, then he realized he had been zoning out for at least ten minutes. He did tell Madara he wasn't tired earlier. Madara would have never called, had he known he might had fallen asleep.  
  
“What are you thinking about ?”  
  
Two years and from the distance, Madara always was able to feel when Tobirama was lost in thoughts. It made him smile, as he placed the phone down after he activated the speaker and he sighed.  
  
“Nothing important,” he half lied, shrugging, he didn't want to ruin the mood.  
  
Madara hummed but he didn't comment. There even was a silence, for a couple of minutes. Then Madara spoke again.  
  
“I can provide with some distraction, if you'd like.”  
  
Tobirama couldn't help smiling. For he knew that tone, enticing, almost rough and he shivered. There always had been something really erotic in Madara. Something he didn't care hiding and showed him with no shame the first time they did this. He was comfortable with his needs and Tobirama had grown to be just the same with his own. As if Madara had taught him all this, as if his confidence had helped Tobirama's and Tobirama was aware that it was a good thing.  
  
It probably also was a bad one, considering. For he wasn't sure he couldn't do without Madara anymore. Oh well.  
  
When Madara offered distraction, it almost always meant the same. Talking him to an orgasm. Tobirama couldn’t exactly complain about it.  
  
It had been mind blowing, the first time they did this because Tobirama hadn't thought it possible for Madara to actually manage anything like this. It still was mind blowing that it worked so nicely on him, after two years. Madara always found a way to keep it interesting, always adding something new to the game, be it things for him to imagine, toys from the now actually big collection he had, courtesy of Madara of course, or just a particular position. Or a mix of all these. Tobirama loved to follow the instructions Madara would give him, and he knew Madara was aware he'd follow them, even from a distance. There was that kind of trust between them.  
  
Tobirama sometimes thought it was stupid. Until the next time Madara offered distraction.  
  
“Alright,” Madara purred on the phone, as he didn't need an answer from him. “First, you'll use the headset. The noise cancelling one.”  
  
Said headset was resting on his bedside table, waiting for that exact use. Tobirama never used it for anything but that, after all. A pity, for such a quality product. But a good way to keep his hands free without being on speaker during these moments.  
  
“Good ?”  
  
Tobirama breathed out, “Yes.”  
  
“How are you positioned ?”  
  
Tobirama bit his lower lip, because of the way Madara's voice had dropped, to that deep purr that never failed to arouse him and he cleared his throat. “Lying on my belly.”  
  
“Still dressed ?” He inquired and Tobirama hummed in approval. “Pants down your knees, then, underwear as well. You keep the top.”  
  
His fingers fumbled a moment on the buttons of his jeans, eager, almost. He hadn't been in the mood before but he could never resist that tone. It was triggering all his needs at once, as if a dam was breaking and his body realized it indeed enjoyed getting off once in a while. Especially if Madara was going to lead him to that goal.  
  
“Now, toys,” he whispered, a purr against his ears because of the headset. “The purple one ?”  
  
Tobirama couldn't help groaning at that. For Madara was well aware the purple one was his favorite. It was of a nice size, he liked the length of it as well as the fact that it wasn't too thick. And the firmness was perfect as well.  
  
Tobirama grabbed the toy, his fingers eager by now, as well as a bottle of lube and he cleared his throat. The anticipation was arousing but he would be needing a bit more, to get fully into the mood. He was going to say just that when his phone rang with a text and he opened it.  
  
The image that appeared on his screen was .. wow. It was no secret that Madara was one handsome guy. He had sent some pictures of himself, selfies, for a long time and Tobirama actually had a folder just for these pictures on his phone. Sometimes he did wonder why would Madara come after him, he could have anyone he wanted, obviously. But that wasn't very relevant at the moment. Not when his eyes were met with the sight of one delicious cock resting against the thin triangle of hair on Madara's lower belly.  
  
It wasn't the first time Madara was sending this kind of picture, he seemed quite comfortable with his body and he always respected his limits, the main one being that he wouldn't send dick pics unless they were having fun together the way they were doing right now. But gods, did Tobirama want it.  
  
“Look how hard I am, just to think you'll be fucking yourself with that toy,” Madara whispered, half panting already, not hiding the fact that he too was turned on with the situation and not just playing around. “I want you so much.”  
  
“Mada, please,” Tobirama breathed out. Because Madara could talk for hours, when he wanted to. Tobirama wasn't sure he'd be able to hold back long tonight.  
  
“Yes, Love, we'll start now,” was Madara's soft answer and he hummed. “Close your eyes. Imagine I'm right there with you. Kissing your neck, pulling your hair away. My cock against your delicious thigh.”  
  
Tobirama could almost feel it. The weight against his side, the feeling of Madara's fingers around his hair and it made him shiver. Madara almost always started with something soft, as if he was trying to set up an intimate mood, something more romantic, in a way. Not that he was bothered with it. Especially not when Madara started giving him pet names.  
  
“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” Madara then stated, he never held his compliments back after all. “So, so beautiful I sometimes can't believe it when I look at your pictures.”  
  
This made Tobirama bite his lips almost hard enough to draw blood. To think Madara liked to look at his pictures ? The way he did, sometimes ? He sometimes couldn't fathom it but gods did it make him feel good.  
  
“I'd work you open just like that,” Madara continued, on the same tone, never faltering despite the raw words. “Slow and gentle. You, lying on your belly, moaning into your pillow and crying out each time I'd as much as grace your prostate. And I'd keep kissing you, whispering how beautiful you are, how proud I am to have this with you. Would you like that, sweetheart ?”  
  
“Mada,” Tobirama moaned again, his cock hard against the mattress now, his hips shifting on their own to create some friction at least. This was .. oh so arousing. To listen to what Madara would do, to imagine it. He probably could come from just that, if it lasted long enough but would it be enough for tonight ? Tobirama wasn't sure.  
  
“Yes, I'd love that just as much,” Madara stated, and he sighed. “Now, why don't we start with the important matter ? Come on, babe, ass up, head down.”  
  
Moving to such position with his pants around his knees wasn't exactly easy but Tobirama managed. He shivered, as the colder air hit his skin, the precum dripping along his cock intensifying the sensation as it had been comfortably warm against the bed just before and Tobirama braced himself on one arm, keeping the other free for whatever Madara might ask from him.  
  
“I want you to get very messy tonight,” Madara then spoke, his tone husky and amused. “You know what it means, yes ?”  
  
Tobirama nodded. Sure he knew. They did this before. Madara had a thing for messy sex, he admitted it before and Tobirama reached for the lube, popped the cap off and poured one hell of a dose on his hole, hissing because it was cold and it started to roll to his cock, smearing his balls on the way down.  
  
“Good,” Madara whispered in a breath. “We'll add some more later. For now, you'll only use your middle finger, yes ? Slow and gentle, just the way I'd do it.”  
  
The position he was in wasn't the easiest. To reach behind himself like this, first circling his hole until he was relaxed enough to push his finger in. He'd rather have Madara do it for him, really and the thought made Tobirama moan into his pillow, he choked on nothing but air. Yes, he'd very much like that. Having Madara right there with him, his hands upon his body rather than imagining it all, learning each other in reality rather than having to use words. Tobirama knew he had one word to tell his partner, only one and Madara would come to him. He had his address after all, he did send him several gifts before. Not just the toys, these were a bonus and Tobirama got curious enough to buy some on his own but. For his birthday and Christmas and even Valentine's day, Madara sent him gifts. Simple things, the first year, like gift cards to his usual shops, that kind of things. He offered him a beautiful frame with a serene landscape last month, for no specific occasion. He only complained that his birthday was too close with all the other days he'd have a good reason to send him a gift for and had decided to spoil him as well the rest of the years.  
  
Tobirama tried to argue. He stopped when Madara stated it made him happy.  
  
And so, yes, Madara knew where he lived. They weren't too far from each other, as Madara lived in the Konoha, the capital city and Tobirama in a city around a hundred miles away from it, known for its renowned universities. It wouldn't take long for Madara to drive to him, Tobirama was aware of it. But he still was so unsure.  
  
Now wasn't the time to think about this, though. Not when one finger wasn't nearly enough anymore and he moaned Madara's name again, only to hear Madara chuckle.  
  
“I know, I know,” he was whispering, low and attentive. “Add as many as you want but I want to hear you, babe.”  
  
Relief took over, as Tobirama pushed two more fingers inside himself, arching his back to ease the position, to make it deeper as well and a desperate moan escaped his lips as he did so, his fingertips pushing against his prostate in a way he hadn't planned. He choked again, bucking against his own fingers a little and he whined. The headset had slipped from one of his ears, allowing him to hear the sloppy noises coming from the amount of lube he had poured on himself and it was so arousing. And he knew these were only fingers but he couldn't stop picturing Madara behind him, fucking him hard, holding on his hips, bruising his pale skin.  
  
“Yes, Love,” Madara was encouraging him, panting as well, obviously very active on his side of the line. “You hold back, yes ? Be a good boy and make it last.”  
  
“Fuck,” Tobirama rasped, his eyes shooting open for half second then rolling back again.  
  
“Are you using the toy yet ? If not, just have it, babe. But you know how to do it, yes ?”  
  
He did, Tobirama thought, barely conscious of his surroundings anymore. All he could focus on at the moment, was Madara's voice and his own pleasure, the way his body was reacting to it all, how it needed so much more than that. He needed Madara, he wanted him so much. He wanted him right here with him.  
  
But it wasn't the case today and Tobirama tried to focus a bit more for a second, only to grab the toy, add some more lube to the mess he had already made and reach behind himself again, pushing it into him with little resistance.  
  
He kept it there, though. Holding it properly so it wouldn't move back and he moaned at the feeling of being so full, his brain picturing Madara again, his beautiful eyes all but staring with no shame.  
  
“Just like that, sweetheart,” Madara breathed out against his ears and Tobirama hiccuped. “Feel it all. Feel it deep.”  
  
“So good,” Tobirama choked out, clenching around the toy and burying his face into his pillow for a second. “Mada, I…”  
  
“Just a little longer, Love,” Madara ordered and he chuckled. “It wouldn't be easy for you to take a picture of this, would it ? Because I'd love to see it.”  
  
Tobirama's cheeks flushed hard at the words, it had been mortifying enough to ever send dick pics before, especially when Madara stated he'd spend hours sucking his cock. This ? This wouldn't happen, Tobirama thought. It would be too much a bother anyways.  
  
“It's all fine,” Madara eventually sighed. “Go on now, move it. Slowly.”  
  
Tobirama did just that. He pulled the toy out, immediately missing its feeling, his hole clenching on nothing but the colder air of the flat, then pushed it in again, slowly enough to make his toes curl in pleasure. He set up a slow pace, the kind of which he'd want Madara to fuck him in. He couldn't exactly open his eyes at the moment but he could picture Madara looking at him in the eyes as he'd take him. Not in this position, obviously, not for their first time. No, Madara would have him wrap his legs around this waist and face him. He wouldn't fuck him. He'd make love to him.  
  
That thought made Tobirama moan harder, as he trembled on the bed, half whispering his partner's name, moving the toy, angling it just the right way to hit his prostate with every thrust. He knew Madara wanted him to make it last but Tobirama wasn't sure he could to begin with. It was all too intense, it had grown so delicious with time. And Tobirama could hardly make sense out of it. All he wanted was to reach his climax and hear Madara take pleasure as well.  
  
“That's it, Tobi,” Madara was whispering at his ears, obviously close as well, considering his raspy voice and the way it was cracking. “You're so, so good,” he continued, making Tobirama's cheeks flushed so hard. He could barely breathe already and the things Madara was telling him were making him feel so good. Tobirama never realized he was that sensitive to praises before he met Madara and Madara had almost immediately picked up the hint and used it against him. Or to increase his pleasure. Tobirama wasn't sure. He didn't care either way.  
  
“Are you close, Love?”  
  
Tobirama hummed, gripping the pillow with his free hand and the toy with the other and it was getting too slippery between his fingers because of all the lube and making the thrusts a bit too chaotic. It really was the annoying part of this, how he could barely even hold his toy properly at some point and Madara had offered to buy him one with a sucker, that he'd be able to use against a mirror or in the bathroom. Tobirama refused the gift and ordered it himself. He couldn't wait to receive it.  
  
Still, he was close indeed, his nails digging into the silicone to try and get a proper grip on it, his pace ectic now, as all he wanted and needed was to climax. He couldn't believe how good he was feeling, how empty his brain was, how all that mattered was Madara and the pleasure they were taking together. And his arm was hurting from the weird angle he had to keep in, in order to pleasure himself and his legs kept trembling, his knees weak against the mattress. Tobirama wasn't sure he ever felt such a strong orgasm build up before, he wasn't sure he ever felt such a need but here he was and he ignored the pain and everything else, just to keep going, to keep fucking himself with his precious purple toy.  
  
His whole body jerked, when the orgasm hit him, his brain disconnecting on the spot, barely hearing Madara moan his name. Tobirama fell to the side, panting hard for air, shaking from the intensity of it, sperm oozing freely and in great quantity from his cock because of the toy pushing against his prostate, making even more a mess of himself. He wasn't registering anything anymore, floating on a cloud, not caring for anything but the instant. There wasn’t anything he could think about anyways. Or maybe there was one indeed. One important thing. The most important thing.  
  
“M-Mada, please,” Tobirama begged, not even conscious of his own words, not even realizing he was talking out loud. “Mada please, I want you here with me. Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, have chapter 2 ! As I said as the end of chapter 1, it's not exactly as steamy but ! Fluff !

Tobirama was busy. Very busy lately. His lectures had been more and more complicated and he barely had the time to answer Madara’s texts. He didn’t like that but Madara was understanding and was giving him all the space he might need to focus on his thesis and everything else.  
  
Giving him the time to recover from the last time they had fun together.  
  
Honestly, Tobirama wasn’t sure he remembered it all. It had been intense, to levels he had never known before, he was pretty sure he half-passed out after he climaxed with his toy up the butt. Either way, he awoke a couple of hours later, his pants still down, the toy nestled between his asscheeks but out of his hole, at least, covered in semen and his phone beeping with worried texts from Madara. Tobirama had quickly told his partner not to be worried, that he was fine, even if really sore and confused. Madara had called to ask how he felt and talked him to sleep, his words soft and caring.  
  
They hadn’t done anything similar since that day. The mere thought of using a toy, or even his fingers was making Tobirama grimace. Not of disgust, he never exactly minded touching himself that way, he was aware of that sweet spot up his butt and that stimulating it had given him his most intenses orgasms anyways. But, the soreness he had felt on the next day wasn’t that much of a good memory and Tobirama preferred to wait a little more.  
  
This weekend would do just well, he couldn’t help thinking. His last lecture had just ended and it wasn’t too late, for once. And he’d be free for the next two days, He had all the time he wanted to rest and talk with Madara and maybe have fun with him again, even if in another way. Sure, he still had many projects to work on and he shouldn’t procrastinate but they weren’t due just now and he needed to sleep and recover. As Hashirama always said, his sanity and well-being was more important than yet another PhD.  
  
Madara, though, had seemed distant. Since that last session, Tobirama was aware of it. He didn’t know what happened, he didn’t know why, but Madara had seemed … weird. Did he say something wrong ? Did he freak Madara out with his intense climax ? Surely, Madara wouldn’t care for that. On the contrary, he always found it amusing to talk him through his orgasms, to listen to him go and Tobirama always thought it also helped Madara get off most of the time. They worked well that way, in that dynamic. Hence why he didn’t understand a thing of what was currently happening between them. And he didn’t have enough experience to try and decipher his partner’s behavior.  
  
He probably should talk about it with Madara. He would, if he had the occasion.  
  
For now, though, Tobirama had to focus on food. He had gone to the groceries, because of his empty fridge, he had cooked a pizza in the oven and was now soaking in his bathtub, eyes closed and his head relaxed against the tub’s edge, a towel under his head. Rest at last, he was thinking, wondering why he had even started yet another PhD. Wasn’t three enough already ? Several research centers had approached him already, to give him jobs he never dared to dream of and he probably should just accept one of them, they all had stated they wouldn’t give these jobs to anyone but him, after all. But none of them were satisfying enough. Not for the salary, that was always up and over his best hopes but he was too curious about everything and wouldn’t be able to explore his fields properly without that last PhD. Only then would he be satisfied. Only then would he stop going back to school.  
  
His current situation wasn’t that bad either, he had to say. Going to the university for his PhD and teaching PhD candidates on the subjects he already mastered. He was a good teacher, or so his students said, sometimes. It was easy to understand with him, apparently. Tobirama wasn’t sure about his teaching abilities but his passion for his fields probably played an important role in this.  
  
The water wasn’t as warm anymore when Tobirama decided to exit the bathtub. He shivered for a second, his hair rising on his skin and wrapped himself in a thick fluffy towel, already thinking about the pizza he had cooked earlier, that would now be at the exact right temperature for him. He didn’t like it too hot after all, because he often burned his palate.  
  
Dressing up with loose sweat pants and an old tee shirt, Tobirama was quick to retrieve his dinner, take it to the small living room and he started eating it right away, too hungry for having skipped lunch. Which had been a bad idea but necessary, he didn’t have time between the lessons he gave in the morning and how some students came to ask him to explain some points of his lecture after class and the lecture he himself went to in the afternoon. And he hummed, at how delicious it was, he closed his eyes and relaxed, happy with the moment.  
  
It didn’t last, though, for his doorbell decided to ring and Tobirama groaned out of frustration, as he had finally managed to make himself comfortable and to enjoy himself, he put his slice of pizza down, wiped his lips with paper towel and walked to the door, bare feet and grumpy now.  
  
The sight he was met with, when he opened the door, wasn’t anything he had braced himself for. He had half hoped it’d be the delivery guy who would bring him the toy he ordered, the one with the sucker. But it was way better than anything he could have ever imagined.  
  
Madara was standing there. In flesh and blood, or so Tobirama was trying to accept, wearing a suit, as well as a peacoat that looked absolutely gorgeous on him. Well. Madara all in all looked gorgeous, like a God descended on Earth for his own pleasure. There was utterly nothing off about him, at the moment, from his luscious hair cascading on his shoulder and against his back, the way his dark eyes were shining under the dim lights of the corridor, the way he was holding his shoulders, tall and straight, his amused expression as he was waiting for his reaction. His clothes. Gods, his clothes. The suit hugging his body perfectly, the coat highlighting his flawless frame. Tobirama couldn’t help looking at him from head to toes and he noticed the small bag Madara was holding in his right hand.  
  
Then he looked up, back at Madara’s beautiful face and he cracked an embarrassed smile, he lowered his head. Alright, this was happening, it seemed. Madara was right there, in front of him, looking absolutely perfect. And he was wearing sweatpants and a stupid old shirt with holes in it. It couldn’t get any worse as a situation, could it ?  
  
Still, Madara didn’t seem to mind for his appearance too much, as he shifted his weight, making the wooden flooring creak under his feet, he sniffed out of amusement.  
  
“Aren’t you going to invite me in, Love ?”  
  
His voice made Tobirama shiver. It sounded even better than on the phone, deep and rich and Tobirama rubbed his arm to hide his goosebump, his smile widened.  
  
“What are you doing here ?” he questioned, because he couldn’t help it, stepping aside and silently inviting Madara in. Madara walked closer, his free hand going for his waist, making Tobirama melt under the touch and Madara kissed his cheek.  
  
“Didn’t you say you wanted to see me, sweetheart ? I merely follow your orders.”  
  
Tobirama frowned, confused. Then the memories came back. How he begged Madara to come here, right after his mind blowing orgasm, how he begged Madara to join him. And Madara did just that, travelling the distance between them, showing up on his threshold.  
  
“Cat got your tongue ?”  
  
Tobirama looked into Madara’s eyes again, his tongue heavy indeed, he swallowed hard. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, his skin tickling where Madara was holding him, with just a simple shirt acting as a barrier between his hand and his skin. But Madara must have seen something, he must have noticed something because his eyes shifted, he scanned his face, every little detail of it, then he pulled him closer, up against his body, his hand making its way around his waist and he leaned up so their lips met in a chaste, yet amazing kiss.  
  
It took some time for Tobirama to register what was happening. Not just the kiss, but the whole situation. Madara was here. Right here with him. And it meant so much. For this man, the one he had met two years ago on that stupid app and now considered his partner was right there with him, after all this time staying apart for the sole reason that he hadn’t been sure they should ever meet. How wrong had he been, Tobirama was realizing, as the kiss turned more passionate, deeper and he dared touching back, wrapping both arms around Madaran’s neck, fingers gripping his hair in need, to make sure he wouldn't leave just now.  
  
That, at least, made Madara drop his bag and he held back, his newly free hand touching his hip, slowly making its way lower and Tobirama hummed his approval. It was all Madara needed to grab a good handful of his butt, the two of them smiling like the idiots they were. Madara didn't stray on his ass, though, his hand slowly travelling up again, he moaned when Tobirama leaned into his touch and he pulled away, just to look at him in the eyes again.  
  
“I have booked a hotel room,” he stated, as if it were any important at the moment, breathing against his lips as he was still so close. “I won't impose myself here. I know you love having your space.”  
  
“Don't be an idiot,” Tobirama shook his head, because he sure as hell wasn't going to let Madara go to the hotel. Not when he was feeling so good. Not when he was slowly realizing that the man he cared so much for was right here with him.  
  
“I…” Madara hesitated, his smile turned awkward. “I should get my bag, then. I'll be right back.”  
  
Pulling away from each other wasn't an easy thing but they managed and they shared a kiss before Madara left the flat, looking over his shoulder several times. But as the door closed, Tobirama's eyes landed on the bag Madara had dropped a moment before and he wondered what it was for, if not Madara's clothes. It did seem heavy but he didn't dare having a look at it. It would be plain rude to just open the bag just to know what it was holding.  
  
Madara was back soon enough though, he had rushed, seeing how he was slightly out of breath and Tobirama didn't wait to grab the bag he had brought back with him, taking it to his bedroom for now, then leading Madara to the couch where his pizza was still waiting for him, awkward as he did.  
  
“I .. haven't planned anything, obviously,” Tobirama half apologized, knowing what kind of standards Madara was used of, he worked in one important Bank, after all, the kind of which didn't let everyone in and it wouldn't surprise him if Madara told him he had driven to him right after his workday ended. These clothes probably were the ones he had worn all day. Tobirama wasn't sure he could stop staring at how gorgeous he was, wearing a suit, his coat now hanging by the door. It wasn’t the first time he was seeing him like this, Madara sent selfies from work several times, showing off a beautiful office in an old building with a marble fireplace behind his desk, ceiling moldings and white paneling. But the overall look was amazing, Tobirama had to admit it.  
  
“Pizza is just fine,” Madara hummed, making himself comfortable and grabbing a slice. He was sitting oh so close, their thigh pushing against each other and Tobirama couldn't help like feeling so alive from that simple contact.  
  
Then, he thought of his concerns from earlier again. How he had been worried Madara was distant with him for a reason he couldn't begin to understand, how they didn't speak as much as they usually did today. And he couldn't help thinking how stupid it had been of him. Now Madara was right there, sitting next to him, sharing his dinner and acting as if he belonged there already, Tobirama was fully aware that what they had was… more than he ever imagined. It wasn't just some long distance relationship. They had so much more and he was so, so happy with it.  
  
They weren’t partners in the way he had tried convincing himself. They weren’t in a not so serious relationship, having fun on the phone. They were together, for real, weren’t they ? It felt like it, Tobirama thought as Madara was cutting him another slice, filling his plate with that charming smile on the lips.  
  
The realization hit him hard enough for him to look away, actually blushing. He was with that man. In a relationship. They were a couple. Madara didn’t care for the distance, for how radically different they might be, for just as different their life was. Madara owned a small house already, worked a steady job that paid well. He was in his mid thirties, seven years older than he was, he could have anyone, truly. But here he was, right there with him, the eternal student who didn’t even owned a car because why would he when the bus could take him exactly where he needed to be ? And he came only because, on the haze of his orgasm, Tobirama had asked him to come. And he didn’t say a thing, he made it a surprise and Tobirama couldn’t be happier.  
  
They were together indeed. And Tobirama felt his heartbeat quicken at the thought. It probably also was showing on his face because Madara looked at him, his brows slightly furrowed.  
  
“What is it, Love ?” he asked, gently, his tone nothing but attentive.  
  
Tobirama didn’t answer, rushing to hide everything, to make himself look as neutral as he could again and Madara seemed to hesitate but seeing the glance he shot at his fingers, which probably now smelled and felt like pizza, he didn’t dare touching him. Instead, he huffed, half annoyed and he pressed their thighs together.  
  
“Let’s eat for now,” he stated, sounding oh so soft. “We speak when our bellies are full.”  
  
They ate in mostly silence, half watching the silly show on television. It wasn't exactly weird, Tobirama had to admit. A comfortable silence that felt way too familiar, as if they had done this before and they probably did, sometimes when they spoke on the phone and words failed them. But they were together now and yet, the feeling remained.  
  
“Where's your bathroom, Beautiful ?” Madara eventually asked. “I'm sick of that suit and I'd very much enjoy a shower.”  
  
“Over there,” Tobirama pointed at the door at the far end of the flat. Madara smiled and left his side with no other word.  
  
Tobirama busied himself with taking everything back to the kitchen while Madara was in the bathroom. The pizza he put away in the fridge, the plate they mostly shared that he cleaned, as he wondered if he should offer Madara soda or something else.  
  
He must have strayed in the kitchen for too long, lost in thoughts, because he eventually felt a hand at the small of his back and a kiss was pushed against his shoulder. He shivered under the touch, oh so sensitive under Madara's fingers in ways he never imagined he'd be and he closed his eyes when Madara leaned up, pressing himself right against him to kiss his cheek. Then, he leaned against the counter, wrapping both arms around his waist as Tobirama was looking away and he huffed.  
  
“Not even looking at me, Gorgeous ?” Madara groaned in an amused tone, pinching his butt and Tobirama yelped. “Tell me what's on your mind. You've been so terribly silent.”  
  
Tobirama didn't answer. Instead, he placed his head on Madara's shoulder, his eyes closed against his skin and he sighed deeply. Actually talking out loud of his feelings never was his thing after all, and Madara was well aware of it, they discussed the matter before. But he shivered hard when Madara caressed the back of his head, fingers going through his hair easily, he hugged back.  
  
“I will have to guess then, I suppose,” Madara hummed, kissing his neck. “But I'm pretty sure it has everything to do with what we spoke of before, doesn't it ? How you might have a complex of inferiority of some sort ? Because I'm a bit older, I have a house and everything and you're still a student ?”  
  
Tobirama kept his lips sealed, half annoyed Madara had guessed it so easily but relieved at the same time that he didn't have to speak it. The only time they spoke about it before had been via texts as it had been easier that way. He was surprised Madara remembered though.  
  
“Remember what I said back then ?” Madara questioned and he sighed. “I said that it was fine. That Life isn't a competition, nor a race. That you don't have to compare yourself with me. Or with your brother the way you always do. Hashirama was it ?”  
  
Tobirama hummed. He wasn't jealous. His feelings couldn't be described as jealousy. It was envy, really, because Hashirama has graduated from Med School and now worked as a doctor in the city's main hospital and was on his way to become one renowned practitioner. Aside of that, he had married his girlfriend of almost fifteen years, Mito, they had two kids now. How couldn't he compare himself to his big brother and not feel at least the slightest envious? And twice as lesser ?  
  
“It’s all good, Love,” Madara eventually continued. “You do your thing. You get that one last PhD and companies will beg to hire you.”  
  
Tobirama snorted. Then he nuzzled Madara's neck. “They already do.”  
  
“I know,” Madara laughed, then he pulled back just slightly, to give him a kiss, all the while caressing the back of his head. “Look at me Tobi.”  
  
It took a moment for Tobirama to open his eyes again but he eventually did. He looked at Madara in the eyes, as Madara kept him oh so close, obviously very comfortable with their proximity at the moment, as if they had done that so many times before and Madara smiled.  
  
“We’re equals in this. There's no reason for you to feel bad in any way.”  
  
“Not even when you look so gorgeous in a suit ?”  
  
Madara snorted, then he laughed properly, shaking his head. “I only wear them at work and when I go out for official matters. Look,” he then added, fingers straying over his butt in a teasing way. “Do you prefer seeing me like this ?”  
  
Tobirama looked down. He noticed Madara's simple shirt, his sweat jacket, his hair tied in a loose bun and his casual pants. And yes, Madara looked gorgeous in his suit but … he'd rather have him just like that the rest of the time.  
  
“I would have changed before coming,” Madara smiled. “But I couldn't wait to finally, finally see you. I drove here right after I was off work. I tried to call in sick just so I could come earlier.”  
  
Tobirama couldn't help his smile, and he kissed back when Madara pushed their lips together again. There was such softness between them, the kind of which he never imagined there would be. Not because he wasn't a tender person in the right conditions, not because Madara lacked that trait either. But this was their first meeting and somehow, they were acting as if they had been really dating for two years. And maybe they did, even from a distance but touch shouldn't be that easy, or so Tobirama wondered. He abhorred being touched by anyone, really. Yet, right there between Madara's arms, he was melting and more comfortable than he ever was with any of his very few exes.  
  
“Let’s get to a more comfortable place,” Madara eventually spoke again, grabbing his hand to lead him to the living room again, to the couch. Tobirama soon found himself sitting, and Madara, acting out do casually again, grabbed the remote to change the channel until he found a movie for them to watch, he settled comfortably and pulled Tobirama against him.  
  
Resisting was futile, Tobirama realized as Madara's natural smell was driving him oh so close. He didn't even hesitate, when he turned his back to the screen, nuzzling into Madara's neck closer, finally relaxing fully. It didn't seem like Madara minded anyways, holding him close, completely focused on him as he was pushing kisses against his face.  
  
“All better now, Love,” Madara was purring, his voice dropping to that deep tone he used when they had their fun on the phone. Tobirama shivered at it, his body too used to it, and he closed his eyes under the attention. “We let go of everything negative this weekend, yes ? Let's just focus on each other.”  
  
Tobirama hummed in agreement, his eyes closed as he was breathing Madara's perfume, he cleared his throat.  
  
“What's in the bag ?” He murmured, his curiosity pushing him to and Madara smiled.  
  
“I couldn't come here without bringing some gifts for you, could I ?” Madara sighed, caressing his back slowly, slipping a hand under his shirt. “We'll think about that later. I don't exactly want you to move at the moment.”  
  
“I don't want to move either,” Tobirama admitted, trying to push his curiosity away. Which wasn't easy, considering. He usually wasn't fond of gifts but Madara's were always special to him and he was pretty sure Madara had noticed the little things around the place already. The small silver colored cat on the buffet under the windows for example, an inside joke between them as Tobirama kept saying he wasn't very good with cats and Madara offered him that fake one for “practice”.  
  
Not moving lasted. Not talking as well, as looking into each other's eyes was enough for them to speak everything they had in mind and Tobirama didn't want to ruin the mood anyways. Not when the man he loved so much was right there, in front of him, not when everything seemed to make so much sense now. It was as if he had managed to find the last missing piece of one big puzzle and it fit so perfectly and he was feeling whole now. As much as he ever could and Tobirama knew it was silly, he knew he shouldn't feel this way but he couldn't help it.  
  
Itama once tried to convince him that falling in love from a distance was possible, that it wasn't stupid but Tobirama never believed him. Now, he felt stupid he didn't see the truth as it was and thinking to ever date someone else was the stupid thing.  
  
Madara kissed him several times. His lips soft, his hands needy on him and Tobirama couldn't stop thinking of that one thing he had in mind. Something he should have talked about earlier but didn't dare to.  
  
“I …,” he hesitated, looking at Madara again then away. “I was offered a job in Konoha, two weeks ago. A good job. Starting right after I get my PhD.”  
  
Madara blinked at the information. He pulled back a little, his eyebrows furrowed, he pinched his lips together.  
  
“I didn't answer them yet,” Tobirama continued, shrugging. “I asked them time to take my decision.”  
  
“Why didn't you tell me ?” Madara asked but his tone was nothing but soft as he was trying to understand.  
  
“It sounded stupid,” Tobirama admitted, rolling his eyes. “To accept a job in Konoha because you live there.”  
  
“What about the job, though ?” Madara ignored his comment, still sounding oh so gentle. “Does it fulfill all of your requirements?”  
  
“Mostly,” Tobirama huffed. Which was surprising. Tobirama couldn't begin to describe how difficult he could be, really. But he didn't go to college for all that time to work a job that wouldn't please him entirely.  
  
“Then it's not accepting a job just because I'm in Konoha,” Madara pointed out. “It's accepting a job that you will enjoy. And happens to be in Konoha.”  
  
Tobirama nodded, for Madara's words were the truth. He couldn't deny it, it would be hypocritical of him and he always was straightforward with Madara, ever since they met on that app.  
  
“Remember, though,” Madara then added with a smirk. “I have a second bedroom that will welcome you for how long you might need. And it won't count as living together.”  
  
Tobirama snorted, then he laughed at Madara's amused tone, he hid against his neck, shivering as Madara held him tightly, he closed his eyes again. He wasn't sure it was a good idea, it probably was but a fleeting idea for now, but he couldn't help thinking about it. And now he had accepted Madara as his official boyfriend .. even if the word didn't seem to fit properly ..  
  
Maybe it wasn't such a stupid idea anymore.  
  
“I love you Tobi.”  
  
Tobirama flushed at how unprepared he had been, at how unplanned the words were, how he could barely believe he was hearing them to begin with and he hid against Madara's neck, shivering when arms tightened around him, when Madara smiled against his skin.  
  
“Love you too,” he eventually breathed out.  
  
Not a stupid idea at all, it seemed.


End file.
